


You know it's true

by HeyHoney



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHoney/pseuds/HeyHoney
Summary: Stretch está teniendo un mal día, uno pésimo, intenta ignorar todo a su alrededor y quiere perderse en lo inesperado, solo que recibe una pequeña sorpresa que hace más digerible su día de mierda.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney





	You know it's true

**Author's Note:**

> Well, personally, I love writing about certain things that happen to me because of my anxiety 
> 
> If you are an English speaking reader, don't worry, you can read it with the automatic translator, my English is still bad and I don't feel able to write something in that language yet haha

Había sido uno de esos días. Había sido otro de esos días. Días en los que su cama parecía ser la respuesta a cada una de las incógnitas que su vida presentaba, días en los que el dolor de su cabeza y pecho parecían estar ahí como caricias de su tristeza. Si, fue otro de esos días y Stretch no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo. 

Su hermano ya se había marcado al trabajo con la promesa de regresar y traer algo dulce para Stretch, pero que hiciera un esfuerzo para salir de la cama. Si, bien, no gracias, Stretch solo quería un poco de paz que ni siquiera su colchón viejo y desnudo podía proporcionarle ahora. ¿De dónde había derivado eso? Aquel sentimiento de vacío, de insuficiencia, su propia voz en la cabeza repitiendo el mismo sermón acerca de su inutilidad e incompetencia para siquiera ponerse de pie. 

Bueno, ahora no tenía ganas de nada. Intentó encontrar un poco de consuelo en las redes sociales, solo que no ocurrió nada en particular, encontró divertidos un par de vídeos de animales que estaban haciendo lo suyo, cosas elocuentes y divertidas, un anuncio de cigarrillos eléctricos llamó su atención y lo guardó para después, sin embargo, no encontró nada que lo hiciera sentir bien o mejor, se sentía estúpido por pensar que encontraría la respuesta en su celular. Lo había descartado al menos hasta que escuchó el timbre de notificación, el timbre personalizado que le había puesto a él. Bien, ahora Stretch se sentía peor. 

No abrió el mensaje, solo se hizo un ovillo en medio del colchón y se abrazó, cerró sus ojos y repitió el sentimiento de insuficiencia y dolor, su cabeza ahora en verdad estaba siendo molesta y la ansiedad se estaba arremolinando en su pecho con un fuerte y pesado sentimiento ahí, como si tuviera plomo encima. No lo merecía. Edge no merecía a alguien que no podía ni siquiera salir de su maldita cama, a alguien incapaz de seguir adelante con la facilidad que parecían tener los demás. Esperaba que Edge viera como ignoraba el mensaje que le envió y luego no dejara, mierda, eso no sonaba bien, pero no quería atarlo a... 

El celular comenzó a sonar otra vez, ahora con el tono de llamada extraño que le había personalizado a Edge, ya ni siquiera tuvo que ver la pantalla para saber quién era, no se sintió especialmente bien hoy para fingir un tono estúpido y despreocupado, además de mentirle a Edge que seguía dormido. Tampoco se sentía mejor ignorar lo que sucedía, pero fue una opción algo mejor. Esperó a que el tono cesara y se acurrucó contra sí mismo otra vez, esperando que todo acabara de una vez. Sin pensarlo, derramó un par de lágrimas. 

Hasta que un par de toques en su puerta le hicieron temblar, está bien, estaba bien, quizá era su hermano que había llegado temprano, ¿quizá había pasado ya todo el día encerrado? Parecía algo lógico, había perdido la noción del tiempo, además de que su cuarto estaba oscurecido gracias a las gruesas cortinas. No respondió, no lo hizo hasta que escuchó una voz que definitivamente no era la de su hermano. 

-... Estoy entrando, Stretch. 

Estaba en problemas, cerró sus cuentas ahora tanto que dolió, quiso ignorar el peso nuevo sobre su colchón, quiso ignorar la suave caricia que fue puesta sobre su sien, quiso ignorar el mundo a su alrededor. 

-... ¿Qué ocurrió?

Stretch no lo sabía. 

-No sé. -dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz.

Edge pareció guardar silencio unos segundos, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, así que esto probablemente era complicado para él.

-Levántate -Stretch alcanzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Edge no alejó sus caricias sobre su cráneo-, vamos, necesitas...

-¿Me amas? 

Stretch preguntó suavemente, aún sin moverse demasiado más allá de suavizar su expresión gracias a las suaves falanges de Edge.

-Lo hago. Mucho.

-Perdón.

-¿Por qué te disculparías? 

-Por no ser bueno. -la voz de Stretch se medio quebró, además de que un fuerte nudo en su garganta inexistente se comenzó a formar.

-¿En qué no eres bueno, Stretch? 

¿Por qué sonaba tan relajado? ¿Por qué sonaba tan comprensivo? Dolía.

-Porque... Porque... -sintió que ahora de verdad iba a llorar, se sentía patético.

Edge no presionó más y se acostó medio encima de Stretch, sin sofocarlo. 

-Te amo, sabes que es verdad, ¿no? -Stretch solo asintió ligeramente-. Está bien, estará bien, ¿quieres algo?

Stretch solo reflexionó un poco, no hizo falta demasiado para saber qué quería en ese instante.

-¿Te quedas un poco más?

-Todo lo que necesites.


End file.
